ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Holy Threads
Objectives Learn about the Sa-mhing Tiger and the Ancient Shrine it inhabits. Summary "Oh...! You must be a traveler. I have a tale you may wish to hear if you're interested in listening. is it? Ayothaya has a long history. Perhaps it looks calm and peaceful now, but in the past our village was terrorized by a terrible creature. The beast is known to us as the Sa-mhing Tiger, which used to dwell deep in the ancient ruins. The Sa-mhing Tiger is addicted to the taste of Norman flesh. It has been known to transform into the shape of a person it has eaten in order to lure out his family and friends. The local people are still afraid the creature might transform into someone they know and sneak into their homes to eat them. However, there is one way you can identify the Sa-mhing Tiger from a Norman being. Since it's a tiger, it cannot do some of the things Normans are taught to do, such as light a match. So if by chance you see a friend acting strangely all of a sudden, ask him to strike a match. Make sure he is not the Sa-mhing Tiger. However... I'm not sure if this actually works or not. I guess the best thing to do is just run for your life if you even suspect someone of being the Sa-mhing Tiger. Do you believe in the existence of man-eating tigers? I do and I think they're scary! Run for your life if you ever encounter the Sa-mhing Tiger! It'll eat you alive! If you're interested in finding out more about the story, I can introduce you to someone who knows that creature more than anyone else. Why don't you talk to Boonthom? He's a pretty strange person, but there's something about him... ... ..... Ah well, you'll see what I'm talking about. I hope he'll help you learn more about that evil creature." Notes *Using a Fly Wing or Teleporting in the temple will cancel the crosses so you'd best have a good memory or reactivate them after each one you find. *If you Teleport around, it is possible for you land in a drop down pool! And then you'll lose experience. *If you lose or misplace your Holy Threads, you can ask Boonthom to make another one for you. Rewards *1 Holy Threads *1 Holier Threads *1 Old Blue Box *Access to the Ancient Shrine Progress "How are you? If you're interested in the Sa-mhing Tiger, please go talk to Boonthom. But beware! The Sa-mhing Tiger might be closer to you than you expect!" Completion "Huh...! You must have seen something. I can tell by the gloomy look on your face and the shadow looming over your soul." : I found this old letter in the ruins. Old Letter: Dear Boonthon... I was a fool... There is Sa-mhing Tig'... One who... my remains... Please... take... to Boonthon... "I see... Oh, my dear old friend... Thank you for your trouble. My friend left that box for me. But I guess he would wish to give that box to the person who found his remains. If you wish to explore the building again, but you don't have any holy thread, feel free to ask me at anytime." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Patches *Patch **Original quest requirements of Needle Packet and Spool changed to Nine Tails and Fabric. Holy Threads Holy Threads